


High School Never Ends

by kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, School Reunion, jealous exes, making out in hallways, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/pseuds/kara-lesbihonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat attends her high school reunion at Kara's urging and Kara goes along to work at the hotel while Cat meets up with old classmates. But when Kara makes a surprise appearance at the party, a jealous ex saunters over to make things interesting between Cat and Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collaboration between me (kara-lesbihonest) and xxtorchxx on Tumblr for Supercat Week. If you haven't already, please check out her amazing manip she did to accompany this fic. http://kara-lesbihonest.tumblr.com/post/136470229272/high-school-never-ends

Cat Grant was three martinis deep at her own high school reunion and she was miserable. This was a perfect, shining example of exactly why she avoided social entanglements like this one.

Maybe entanglement was a strong word; it wasn’t quite there yet. On a scale from awkward moment to full-blown scandal, this was hovering near “quiet debacle.”

Her thoughts wandered to her assistant, as they so often did; Kara, the perky little pain in her ass who just last month she’d referred to as “her guardian angel.” Now, standing here in a musty old hotel ballroom surrounded by ingrates, car salesmen and local carpet store managers, she was more inclined to think of the girl as one of Satan’s minions. She was pretty and distracting and always quietly pushing Cat to be nicer, to embrace life, to go to high school reunions just to “revisit the wonderful memories of the past.” That’s how she’d ended up in a shitty Metropolis-suburb hotel on an otherwise perfectly good Saturday night.

How had she fallen for that crap? She was Cat fucking Grant. She didn’t do things just because her assistant grinned from ear to ear at the idea. Except she did, and so here she was, enduring this nonsense while her assistant was working upstairs in their adjoining hotel rooms. She reasoned that if she had to suffer through it then so did Kara. Kara didn’t dare argue, and they’d taken the train to Metropolis together for the weekend.

And speak of the devil - she glanced up to see Kara walking timidly across the dance floor, zigzagging awkwardly among couples who were slow dancing to 80s songs.

“I thought I told you not to come down here,” Cat said irritably as Kara approached. Kara smiled and Cat’s stomach gave a delightful little flip, which irritated her further.

“I know, and I’m so sorry, Miss Grant. I didn’t want to interrupt the wonderful time I knew you’d be having,” Kara said, looking around uncertainly. “But you weren’t answering your texts, and I just received word from the digital division that the server maintenance scheduled for tonight failed, and they’ll have to reschedule additional downtime for Sunday. I knew you wouldn’t want me to agree to more server downtime without your approval,” she finished.

Cat looked around disdainfully at the other partygoers and wondered arrogantly if this conversation would make sense to any of them. God, what was she doing here surrounded by these plebeians?

“Sure. Fine. Yes,” Cat said dismissively. “Sunday between 2am and 4am for minimal disruption to our digital subscribers.” She took a long pull from her martini and slowly looked Kara up and down, noticing her clothes for the first time since she’d walked up.

“What are you wearing?” Cat asked, staring in careful appraisal.

Kara looked down at her outfit, insecure, then back at Cat. “Sorry, Miss Grant,” she said. “This was the nicest dress I had clean, so it’s all I had packed.”

“No, it’s fine. Just… you weren’t wearing that earlier, were you?”

“Funny that you noticed,” Kara said with a sly grin. “No, I wasn’t wearing this earlier. But I couldn’t come down here and not at least _try_ to make myself presentable for - in front of your…” Kara looked around, considering her words. “...colleagues.”

“I’m insulted you think these people are my colleagues,” Cat said, but the sharpness had faded from her tone. If she was honest with herself, she was relieved to see Kara walking across that dance floor. She might be the queen of all media, but it was lonely at the top. She didn’t know any of these people anymore, and they didn’t know her. Cat’s grand secret was that she had no idea how to interact with people who weren’t her subjects. And these people, normal everyday citizens who weren’t part of her world in National City, made her feel like she was an expat in an unfriendly foreign nation.

When Kara walked in looking perfectly put-together and competent, it was a strange comfort to see her.

“CAT GRANT?” came a shrill voice from across the room.

“Oh no. Oh no no no,” Cat muttered. “I was told she would be in Paris. Goddamnit.”

Kara looked around in confusion before she spotted the whirlwind of a woman rapidly approaching them. “What? Who is she?” she whispered quietly, instinctively closing some of the distance between herself and Cat.

“She is the one person in the world I dislike more than Lois Lane,” Cat said quietly to Kara.

“Cat Grant it IS you! Oh my god, come here you gorgeous creature!” the woman said, and she swept Cat into a dramatic half hug/air kiss situation. “What on earth have you been up to? Jesus Cat, have you lost weight? You look like you’re starving!”

“Ah Meredith,” Cat said, her voice laced with disdain. “It’s SUCH a pleasure to see you again.” Kara bristled quietly but said nothing. The woman still hadn’t so much as acknowledged her. Cat turned to Kara, and Meredith now stared at her as well.

“Kara, meet Meredith Ford, head bitch of the class of 1982. Meredith, this is my assistant, Kara Danvers,” Cat finished.

If Meredith minded being called a bitch, she didn’t show it. In fact, she had almost no reaction at all. She clasped Kara’s proffered hand in two of her own and drew her closer.

“Ah Kara, Cat’s _assistant_. So nice to meet you,” she said, but her attention was already back on Cat. “That just makes so much more sense than what the other girls were saying over by the punch bowl. Cat, for a moment there they thought you’d brought a hot young date who’s half your age! I stuck up for you, of course - I knew that would never happen,” she said with a wicked smile.

Now Kara was pissed. She could tell from the woman’s tone and demeanor that she wasn’t complimenting Cat’s propriety, she was implying that Kara was out of Cat’s league. Who the hell did this woman think she was? She looked like a washed up pageant queen from Nowheresville USA, and Cat Grant was running a media empire. Kara felt a wave of enraged protectiveness wash over her and she knew she was about to step in it, but she couldn’t stop herself. There was nothing she hated more than a bully, and this Ford woman pushed all of her buttons.

Before she could over think it, Kara was in motion. She sidled up against Cat, wrapping a possessive arm around her slim waist, and turned her body so she was practically curved around Cat’s body. She tilted her head just slightly so her hair touched Cat’s in a gesture of affection. Cat was frozen solid in her arms.

“Actually,” Kara interjected, her voice stronger now, drawing Meredith’s attention, “Cat always introduces me as her assistant because she knows how seriously I take my career. She’s so sweet. But assistant and ‘hot young date’ aren’t mutually exclusive,” she said.

Meredith looked downright shocked at the sudden change in the tone of the conversation, and openly gaped at Kara’s hands on Cat’s body. Kara was enjoying herself almost enough to not worry about how much Cat would yell at her later.

“And anyway,” Kara continued, “You can tell the girls at the punch bowl that getting fucked by Cat Grant is every bit as satisfying as they always imagined it would be.”

She squeezed Cat’s waist with her hand and turned to look at her. She hadn’t ever seen Cat speechless, but right now her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wider than she’d ever seen them. Kara gave her a little smirk.

“Speaking of that, babe… are you ready to get out of here?” Kara asked, but she didn’t wait for an answer. She just grabbed Cat’s hand and pulled her toward the door.

As the double doors slammed behind them, Kara was giggling even though Cat was clearly furious. Cat pulled her close, speaking more softly now, and rested one hand firmly on Kara’s elbow.

“What in the hell has gotten into you?” Cat demanded. “I mean, of all the things. ‘Getting fucked by Cat Grant’? Jesus Kara. She isn’t worth that kind of-”

Cat’s quiet rant was stopped short when Kara’s finger pressed against her lips. “Miss Grant, normally you know I’d never interrupt you. But if we’re going to do this, it’s time to put on a show,” she said. “I can hear them talking inside the ballroom, and they’re heading this way.”

Seriously, what the hell was going on tonight? Had the earth completely shifted on its axis? Cat couldn’t remember the last time a situation slipped out of her control so quickly.

Kara leaned against the wall and waited, her palms resting tantalizingly against her own taut stomach. Suddenly the moment seemed to catch up to Kara and she looked worried. “Unless you don’t want to...”

That vulnerable uncertainty, more so than the gaggle of approaching voyeurs, spurred Cat into action. Kara’s hot-headedness had gotten them into this situation, but Cat wouldn’t let her think for even a second that she didn’t want to kiss her.

“Shut your mouth before you get us into any more trouble,” Cat said, and Kara relaxed immediately and smiled. Her boss was back in control and pressing her body along the length of Kara’s tall frame just as the doors burst open.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Kara turned to look at the group of people who had just come through the door, but a firm hand gripped her chin and pulled her attention back to Cat’s face. Cat’s other hand ran slowly from her shoulder along the sensuous line of her back and down to the curve of her ass. Cat gave her a possessive little squeeze there and then Kara was absolutely gone, her pretend motivations forgotten. She wrapped her arms around Cat’s neck and allowed Cat to take the lead and kiss her, firm and deep, Cat’s tongue sweeping into her mouth obscenely slowly. Kara made a low, desperate humming noise that sounded involuntary and very pleased. When Cat finally pulled away, Kara remained against the wall, her eyes still closed. She knew she must look ridiculous, but she didn’t care. It would enhance the desired effect, anyway.

“Well, Cat, I see some things never change,” Meredith said in disgust, her group of lackeys silent behind her.

“The only thing that’s improved is the caliber of woman I’m kissing, Meredith,” Cat said pointedly. Kara’s eyes popped open at that, and she glanced rapidly back and forth between Cat and Meredith. Was she implying…? Jesus, was this a jealous ex? The situation was even more hilarious than Kara could have imagined.

Kara finally regained her ability to speak. “Babe, upstairs, now. I need you,” she said, looking straight into Cat’s eyes. Cat gave her a cheshire grin.

“Goodnight Meredith,” Cat said, and they strode confidently toward the stairs hand in hand.


End file.
